1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing data creation program, and more particularly to a printing data creation program that can create printing data that includes page information regarding a linked object. It also relates to a printing data processing apparatus that includes this printing data creation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that displays or prints a file comprising a home page written using a markup language (ML) such as HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) or XML (Extensible Markup Language) is known in the conventional art.
Where a home page created using a markup language is printed, the problem exists that the link information shown on the personal computer is not reflected on the printed document. In particular, where a long home page is printed for reading, while link information is displayed using underlining of terms, because the user cannot immediately know the pages on which the linked objects are shown, it may take time and effort on the part of the user to search for the pages containing the linked objects.